


Are You In It For Love?

by mytholizzie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytholizzie/pseuds/mytholizzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt; Emma, a down on her luck/actress/dancer/singer meets super famous Killian Jones. She uses him to get ahead in her career by pretending to be in love with him. She had been hurt by love in the past and had vowed never to fall in love again but she fell in love with him. He's upset when he finds out and she has to win him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The blonde was sick of how her luck was going lately. She was sick, and tired of the life she was living, and absolutely hated the clubs she was having to sing at to make ends meet. She knew she had talent, and she knew her talent was different to what was popular in the charts, and that's what she thought would be her break. Emma didn't have the usual popstar/diva appearance, instead when she sang, she wore folksy dresses, and flowers in her hair. She sang of distant lands and the colors of flowers, and how they likened to loves she had lost. But, that was nothing like what the young'uns of the day wanted to hear.  
At one particular club, on one particular night, Emma was halfway through her set, and nobody was really listening to her music. She had written a couple of her own songs, about a mystical, magical land not in this world, and she was showcasing it for the few patrons who were regulars. During the bridge, a bottle came hurtling towards her, clipping her forehead as she tried to duck out of the way, causing her set to fall apart as the musicians scattered to avoid the smashed pieces of glass and wayward beer.

When she looked back up, hands still wrapped around the microphone, Emma tried to see beyond the lights that were now blinding her. She could hear the jeers and the chatter as the patrons continued with their conversations, still not paying much attention to her. She turned to her band, and shook her head. It was time to pack up.

As the band departed, and she gathered her things from the corridor behind the stage, Emma sighed and as she turned, came face to face with a man. The shock of someone being so close to her caused her to drop her things. She swallowed, a little flustered and embarrassed as she bent to grasp at her belongings. She shook her head and muttered, "I'm sorry…I just got a little startled…" she bit her lip.

"Here, love…you're bleeding." He stated, offering his hand to her to take and stand. She did, and out came his handkerchief. He smiled to her, and led her to a seat, a little along the corridor, next to a sink. He wet the handkerchief and dabbed it across the brow that had been hit. When she winced, he tucked his fingers into her hair and smiled gently down to her, "Sorry, it's pretty deep…" he told her, dabbing the last of the blood.

When he had finished cleaning her brow, he tossed the handkerchief -not a cheap one- into the trash beside the sink, and dropped his hand from Emma hair. He gave her one last smile as she stood and moved back to her belongings, before he called out to her, "I'm Killian. Do you have a name…?" he ducked his head, trying to get her to look at him again.

She stopped a moment. Emma had heard of this man, if he was who she thought he was, then she could work some magic and try get a career going. Turning her head slightly, she looked to him and deadpanned, "No." as she grabbed at her things. After a moment though, she added, "I'm not known at least…"

"And, why's that, love?" he asked her, straightforward, no nonsense about his tone.

Emma just glared at him and wrenched her things from the floor, "I don't know!" she hissed, scuffling along the corridor to get out the backdoor entrance.

"If it's worth anything, lass…I liked your music!" he called after her, watching her disappear into the night with her bags, and a little less dignity than she had entered the club with earlier than night.

As she stood outside, breathing in the fresh air of the night, Emma couldn't help but let out her emotions. It was something she hardly ever did, but with everything that had happened over the past few months, with watching her lover, Graham die, and then having to deal with being abandoned by her lover, Neal…it was a wonder Emma had stayed this strong for so long. But, with the things that had happened at the club, she had to let some of it out. And, as she cried, she dug into her coat pocket for a tissue or handkerchief, or something to wipe her eyes with, but instead, she found a card. Pulling it out, she blinked away the tears and sniffled back as she read the elegant scrawl across the card; KILLIAN JONES - MANAGER/PRODUCER - 621-4532-857. Of course he was a manager/producer. Of. Course!

The blonde had taken a couple of days before she had even bothered to call Killian's office, and it had taken him two more to get back in contact with her. He had invited her to join him at his office/studio, and she had reluctantly accepted yet had been secretly overjoyed he'd asked her. And so, to Killian's place she went, gussied up and ready to discuss a career with him.

When he called her into his office, Emma swallowed and looked around. She hadn't seen anything like it. There were so many gadgets, pretty much all resembling something she would have only dreamed of seeing on the inside of a spaceship. And as he sat there behind a large oak desk, the blonde gawped at the office, and the sheer size and expensiveness of everything inside. And, she was in the midst of it all.

"Welcome, love. It's nice to see you again…" Killian spoke up, standing to greet her. He rounded his desk and smiled at Emma, walking straight past her for his scotch canister on the dresser behind her. Opening the bottle, he inhaled deeply, allowing the drink to fill his lungs before he turned to her, "Can I pour you a glass?" he asked her lightly.

"What? Oh, sure…" she stuttered a little, making her way to the window to look down on the world below. Riding the elevator, she didn't think twenty five storeys was that high up the building, but looking down, she could see how high up they were. He appeared beside her, and held out the glass to her. As Emma took the scotch, she turned to Killian, sipped the alcohol and winced a little as she felt it burn. She took a moment before she spoke up again, "Why did you ask me to come here? Or, more importantly, why did you leave your card in my coat pocket?" she raised a brow.

"Isn't it obvious, love?" Killian began, his accent grating on her, wearing her thin already, "I'd like to buy your song." he smiled, flicked his brow briefly and took a hit of scotch from his glass, all the while, he maintained eye contact with her.

Emma narrowed her eyes a little, slightly challenging but with a hint of playfulness behind them as she countered him, "You're not getting the song without me." Emma began, this was something that could launch her career, and she wasn't about to let this opportunity pass her by, "You sign me, and I will sing the song…" she tested him.

Killian thought for a moment, swirling the golden liquid around in the glass, watching it slosh over the chiseled ice before he spoke up, his eyes falling over Emma slowly, "I can't do that." he told her, shaking his head minutely.

"Why not? You want the song or not?"

"I can give you whatever you want for it, you name a price, I'll pay it."

"I'm not going to give you it." Emma frowned, she tossed back the last of her scotch and moved away from the window. She placed her empty glass on his desk and as she was about to collect her purse, she heard Killian speak up again.

"I'm sorry, love. I can't give you what you want…"

Emma glanced over her shoulder and frowned gently. She sighed, turning back towards the door briefly. After a moment though, she turned back to Killian and moved over towards him. Emma stared him down as she continued forwards before finally, she spoke up, her eyes locked with his, "Well, maybe I can change your mind…" she stated, her fingers reaching for his belt buckle and zipper.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry, love. I can't give you what you want…"

Emma glanced over her shoulder and frowned gently. She sighed, turning back towards the door briefly. After a moment though, she turned back to Killian and moved over towards him. Emma stared him down as she continued forwards before finally, she spoke up, her eyes locked with his, "Well, maybe I can change your mind…" she stated, her fingers reaching for his belt buckle and zipper.

Killian glanced down to her fingers moving deftly around his belt and zipper, tugging them down and out and around from his crotch area. He didn't even really register what was happening until he felt her hand as she wrapped it around his cock. Killian gave a groan, before he looked to her, "What are you doing, love…?" he gritted out through locked teeth and jaw, as he tried not to show her that he was actually enjoying the feel of her hand wrapped around him.

"You know what I'm doing, Killian. And, I know you want this." Emma stated, "Just as much as you want my song." she pumped her hand along his length, making sure her thumb swirled over his tip, down into the crevice, the opening as she watched his reactions. Emma smirked, her fingers fanning out, spreading their warmth over him as she peered up into Killian's face. She moved her mouth close to his ear and she whispered, "Let me change your mind, Killian."

"Emma…" he breathed, his voice already giving away that he was hot for her.

He watched as she sunk to her knees before him, peering up at him through long, black, lashes that were heavily adorned with kohl. Brilliant sea green-blue eyes that sparkled with something other than desire and determination. And, the moment her lips passed over the tip of his cock, Killian didn't care he was standing in front of the window, trousers and briefs around his knees, with a beautiful blonde on her knees for him. She drew him into her mouth, suckling at his length, massaging his base and all the while, looking up at him.

It didn't take Killian long to come. With his hand in her hair, he groaned as she continued to use both her mouth and her hand to tip him over the edge. When he came, with a fistful of her hair balled in his hand, he grunted and spilled himself into her mouth, holding her there until he had finished his release. When the last of his waves had died down, he slumped back against the glass of the window, and sighed heavily. He took a moment, watching Emma but not really registering what she was doing -wiping her mouth on a tissue- before he pushed himself up, and grabbed at her arms.

Killian forced his lips hotly to Emma's, kissing her with wanton desire and sealing it with a duel of lips. After having her lips around his cock, he needed more from her, and he was seriously considering her deal: he gets the song, and her. With his hands still around her arms, Killian turned them, pressing her against the panel between the windows.

She felt his hands wandering over her body then, as their lips collided once more. She could feel the desperation in his touch, the slight quiver from the excitement of the pending activities, and she could taste the scotch on his mouth. Emma felt Killian's hand skim under the hem of her dress and she pressed into his touch.

"Take these off…" he murmured against her lips as he broke the kiss.

Emma bit her lip, flicking her eyes between his before she reached under her dress and tugged down the soft material of her panties, before stepping out of them and discarding the garment on the floor between them. She looked down slightly, and saw Killian was getting hard once again, knowing she was naked beneath her dress. And, when she caught his eyes as she looked back up at him, she could see the lust behind them. Crystal blue, turned to a choppy, stormy ocean blue, and she swallowed.

Killian moved his hand back under her dress, skimming his fingers over her skin, dancing over her thighs before he reached that sweet, sweet spot. Giving her clit a couple circles, he smirked and looked down to her, "A little wet, aren't we, lass?" he quirked a cocky brow. He gave her no time to retaliate, and instead removed his hand from her dress and snaked it up her side, into her hair. He moved his lips close to her ear and murmured, "Turn around, Swan…"

Emma swallowed and flicked her eyes questioningly between Killian's before she gave a shallow nod, and turned to face the world below. The blonde bit her lip and wondered if now, she was in over her head about changing his mind to take her on at his company. But, as she felt his hand on the small of her back, and how deftly he drew her dress up around her hips, she knew she was in good hands. Hands she wanted all over her body. She wondered if he would touch her in the places she wanted him to most. She felt him shift closer to her, a shuffle, then another before she felt his thighs against hers, and his cock, close to her entrance.

Killian drew one of his hands to Emma's hip, and pulled her back with him slightly, using his other hand, he pushed her down, bending her at the waist before he thrust into her. He settled for a moment, giving her time to adjust to him, before he began thrusting into her, taking her and claiming her. He'd had plenty of women, one he'd even loved but that hadn't worked out so well, and while he was buried inside Emma, he wondered whether or not she'd become his new office wench, someone he could call to come over at the drop of a hat, under the guise of writing songs, or as he liked to call it; making music, and then promptly fuck like he was doing now. Killian didn't want to be that guy in her life, he could tell from the lyrics she wrote that there had been some pain there.

When he felt her pushing back, meeting each of his thrusts, Killian smoothed over her lower back and smiled appreciatively as she arched a little into the palm of his hand. As he thrust into her harder, she arched even more, pushing her hips back against him each time. When she was almost standing upright, Killian wrapped his arms around her front, one hand wandering over her breasts, palming at it through the material of her dress, the other clamped tightly around her pelvis to anchor them together. When he moved his face from her hair, he caught sight of her hand grasped tightly around the panel between the windows, knuckles almost white from gripping too hard, and he smirked.

With a final few, uneven jerks they came; Killian first, grunting into her shoulder, and squeezing her breasts as he held her close to him, followed by Emma. She cried out, her arm thrown up over her head as she wrapped her hand around Killian's neck, her body stiffening yet spasming between the window pane and Killian. When she regained her breath, after her waves had subsided, she leaned her head back against him and swallowed before she turned her eyes up and saw that his were closed.

Emma untangled herself from Killian's grasp and tugged the hem of her dress down to cover her modesty, that had only now presented itself that she was face-to-face with Killian. She blinked, knowing her cheeks were flushed and her breath was still slightly ragged from the excitement, but she stooped to gather her panties and gave him a quick once over. The blonde didn't know whether to say anything or not, and stood for a brief moment, contemplating whether or not she should. She decided on turning away when he finally moved, stuffing himself back into his briefs and pulling up his trousers like nothing had happened.

"Well, I have a meeting to get to…" he told her, almost ignoring her as he sailed past her, leaving her dumbstruck at what had just happened.

"What d'you mean, you have a meeting to get to?" she almost hissed, brows at her hairline.

Killian stopped behind his desk and leaned over it to face her. He blinked as he drank in her newly dishevelled appearance, "Well, to seal the deal you made, of course, love…" he gave her a smirk. He'd done a lot of things in his time to secure artists and rights to songs, but he wasn't about to just fuck and run this girl out of town for one song. Killian knew Emma was like gold dust and he would be a fool to pass up that opportunity, whatever the price was going to be.


End file.
